soniccreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's Hell
Kyle wakes up in fright. This happened repeatedly, for weeks. He's feeling 'it' getting closer. "C'mon, man, get a hold of yourself", Kyle tells himself as he swings his legs off his bed. Kyle and his little sister, Jessica, were the only ones whose bedrooms were upstairs. Both of his parents have a massive bedroom on first floor. The rest of the house consists of a living room, a gaming room, a guest's room, a studying room, and a fitness room; though Kyle is the only one who used it. After getting ready for school, Kyle makes his way down the stairs leading to the living room. "Surprise!" his family yelled in unison jumping from behind the couch. For a second Kyle was stunned until he remembered that today is his seventeenth birthday. "Does this mean I don't have to go to school today?" Kyle asks in hope. "Of course, silly!" his mother replies, whilst hugging him. "And neither do I!" Jessica yips with joy. She really hates going to school. Jessica is rather hyperactive, like most ten year olds are but unlike others, she gets bullied and picked on quite a lot because of her 'differences': a pale skin and a long blondish white hair. Kyle's breakfast consisted of all his favorite foods, namely fried eggs sandwich, bacon, apple juice and an apple along with some other fruit. As you might imagine, Kyle is a healthy kid, he loves to exercise, practice martial arts and eat healthy foods. His mother settles him onto the couch and start giving him his presents, while his father takes photographs. His gifts were: martial arts books, a language book titled "Japanese For Dummies", and one of his favorite games from his early childhood, Sonic Adventure 2. "Do you like them?" Jessica asked as he sits, staring at the gifts. "Do I like them?" Kyle paused for a second "Of course; I loved it!" He said, hugging her and then thanking her and his parents. Kyle's father clears his throat to get his attention. "Their is one more present I think you'll love." He said dangling the keys to his motorcycle. "Woah, really?" Kyle said. "Yes, but before you could drive it you have to get a driver's license. I don't want you to get into trouble with the law." Kyle blushes, remembering the last time he drove a motorcycle. One of his friends lets him borrow his bike and only to end up crashing through a store window. His father had to reimburse his friend and the store. Of course, he had to pay for some medical bills. Money's not really a problem for his family as long as his father keeps his job, but he almost lost that too because of the whole fiasco. His parents forgave him and everything, but he still tried to be a lot more responsible from then on. Kyle didn't like sweets (candies), so they went out to a restaurant to eat pizza, his favorite 'all-you-can-eat'. Later that night after practicing Jeet Kune Do (his own mixture of martial arts), he decided to try out the game. The case still had the GameStop logo on it and everything, but the CD was a little scratched, so he could tell it wasn't new. The game starts normally, with that cutscene of Sonic running from the military, you name it. The levels that followed were all the same... except the Chao Garden. He noticed that the 'hell' version of the level was already unlocked. Which was odd enough, seeing how he only got to the 'regular' version. However things got even more stranger when he actually went there. The level was totally different than the one he remembered, the ground was darker and littered with skeletons. The lake was a lot larger. In fact, the whole map was larger, stretching as far as the eye could see until it faded into a dark fog. The lake was full of rotting flesh and corpses. This truly freaked Kyle out and made him sick, to the point of him swearing because he could actually smell them. Kyle however, wanted to see more of the game. He was scared to proceed further, but his curiousity kept him playing. After wandering around the map for a while, he found what looked like a scarecrow. "Kyle..." a frightening whisper came from the screen. The 'scarecrow' was not an actual scarecrow at all, but something else; it was humanoid, instead of a Chao. Additionally, its face was shadowy, and full of darkness that shouldn't be. "How deep in hell would you like to explore?" It asks in the same horrible whispering voice, as the thing moved towards him. Kyle tried to run to no avail because he's too fear-stricken to move. He realized this is what his nightmares are about, a warning. Something changed; the being stopped moving. Somehow Kyle is getting closer and closer to the screen, as if his world is being consumed by the screen. No one will ever notice what happened to him, not even his family. Why? Because I took his place. Category:Sonic.exe Category:Spin offs Category:Death